They Always...
First attempt at actually writing poetry i can't believe i've never done this in school before this is gonna be so bad it belongs to User:Mango the rainwing it's not inspired by anything in particular, i just decided to write angry poetry. This has nothing to do with my life, in case you're wondering. NEW GOAL: ONE POEM PER DAY! Also, slightly mature content dealing with mature stuff (PG-13). The first poem is related to bullying, the second with fear, the third with LGBTQ rights, the fourth with loneliness, the fifth with depression slowly spiraling into insanity. Part One Dealing with bad things They Always Go In For The Kill It's like they can see your holes Your cracks, the earthquakes racking your soul And they know it They take advantage of it When you're weak When marks scar your body, When blood pools on the floor They always go in for the kill No matter how you try to hide the wounds They always go in for the kill No matter how slightly broken you are And then they break you more Until your head splits apart Your mind unravels And they rejoice For they ostracize eccentrics Like us They Always Hide In The Dark Shadows in the corner, spinning a thread Nightmares in dreams, stacking up It never stops Why even try? They'll get you always No matter how many layers you wear They always hide in the dark Waiting for the right time to pounce Like ghosts, misty specters They always hide in the dark And they lash out with claws That cut deep into your soul They smell the taste of it Your burning fear And they feast on it They Always Twist The Strings Alone Glimmering in the dark Watching, waiting Invisible eyes all over Whispers of wind Shadows darting away when you turn to look Or was it just a mousy tail? This old house Creaky, abandoned, haunted Is full of puppets Hanging everywhere Half-torn, seams apart Slowly driving me crazy It's not my fault that They always twist the strings Bruising everything Destroying my life It's not my fault that Others look down on me Just because they twisted the strings Puppeteers of the stage Choosing at random Willingly subjecting us to A lifetime of ridicule They Always Slam The Door A roomful of people You edge towards the door Nobody here you recognize Why're you here again? Can't even remember, nothing in my brain Lights swirl around as a headache begins The people head towards the door You'll be all alone Bare room, white walls Taking your only chances at happiness with them Get up, get up Run towards them They look back and They smirk Then grasp the handle Stretch your hand out last chance But they always slam the door Leave you behind The black swan, outcast They always slam the door On the broken one They Always Stab Your Dreams When you think it's a masterpiece Critics jeer, laugh, destroy your dreams Why? you ask, they Don't answer but you don't expect them to, Why would they? It's unimportant, horrible A mess And now you are too It's supposed to be "constructive criticism" But it hurts so much The world blurs and They become bullies, monsters Cruelly ruining child dreams That support your pride Shatter, shatter, mirror of your heart Smash a bat against the reflections And they always stab your dreams It's not intentional, you know that Human pride, messed-up minds Swirl in the dark pit Grab the comments, shadow them Feeding your darkening pride Broken into a thousand pieces They always stab your dreams Scream out loud since You're ruined anyways Nobody will do anything to help you They don't understand, you think And you know you're broken But you're just too cynical to care Kill now, child dear Kill the ones who squashed your dreams They'll pay for what they said Splish, splash, wash it off Finally cleanse yourself Emerge shining white Or so you think They Always Plant The Seed It's funny how all of a sudden Things can fall apart And the world shuts off the lights Leaving you in the dark It's funny how they have Circles of light I mean, you have your own But you just don't know Should you stay, should you leave? Are they really your friends? Do they like you, do they hate you? It's all become a sea of doubt They always plant the seed of it Inside your mind Keeping secrets, inside jokes You don't get it, what are you? An outsider, observer, even though You've been there since the very start They always plant the seed of it Among such trivial matters A big deal, so it seems Watch and learn, you will see Part Two The good things in life They Always Smile Up Bad things happen in life Equal to the good things The perfect things are rare But people do them A smile, a gesture A kind action, a small heartfelt gift They always smile up Whether rain or sun They always smile up Towards you, smile or snarl Sheesh, you say, why so caring? After all, you've given up on this world a long time ago Ha, they respond, like we'd leave you alone.Category:Genre (Poetry) Category:Content (Mango the Rainwing) Category:Mature Content